Our First Time
by Fieryheaven
Summary: Butch and Buttercup have had sex before, but never with each other. This is their first time TOGETHER. there is sex in it but it's also pretty funny. I tried my best so try not to flame me. either way it doesn't matter. Just Review!


Ok everyone This is a story about Butch and Buttercup's first time together. This is descriptive but funny and it is still romantic definitely adult humor, so be warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls I'm poor

****

The First Time

Buttercup and Butch walked out of the movies with Bubbles and Boomer. They had gone to see a late show at the local Movie Theater and it was now 11:30. Bubbles and Boomer had been going out for roughly five months now. Buttercup and Butch only for two. Bubbles and Boomer were only in their third month when they hooked Buttercup and Butch up, and all four of them remember that day very well.

*^*^*^***Two months ago***^*^*^*

"Ok you two You guys can't have sex until you've been with each other for at least 2 months." Bubbles said, shaking a finger at them.

"But It doesn't make any sense It's not like we've never had sex before." Buttercup stood up from her seat.

"Yeah, we've had sex before." Butch chimed in.

"Yeah, but not with each other. Just with other people." Bubbles stated. "You have to wait until you know you want to give yourself to each other. So, no sex till two months have past."

"Fine." Buttercup said. "I thought you were supposed to be in control of your own life at 16" She whispered to Butch. Butch just shrugged.

*^*^*^***Present day***^*^*^*

The four teens went out on a double date because today was the end of the "two month barrier". Bubbles took out her cell phone and dialed her house number.

"Hi Daddy!" She said cheerfully. "We're ready to be picked up now. Oh Ok That's fine 30 minutes? Ok great Bye." Everyone looked at her with a confused look on their faces. "He's in the middle of an experiment. He'll be here in 30." She answered the confused looks that were given to her.

Butch and Buttercup looked at each other, then to the two blue kids.

"Uh, guys it's 11:35 We'll be back in 30 minutes" Butch said.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Boomer asked, confused.

"We're gonna look for a place." Buttercup answered the blue Ruff.

"But why?" Bubbles asked just as confused as Boomer.

"Cause we can't wait any longer!" They both said at once.

The blues burst into a fit of giggles as the Butch and Buttercup walked off. The two greens walked hand in hand looking for a place to have their special moment together. Buttercup pointed to a spot in the parking lot.

"How bout there?" She asked.

"Too much light." Butch answered. "What about over there?" He asked, pointing to an abandoned shop.

"How are we going to get in?" She asked cynically. 

"Hmm Good point" He shot back. "20 mintues Hurry up and find a place."

"Me?!" She yelled. "Fine What about there?" She said pointing to a clearing of trees and bushes behind the mall.

"Hey I think we got our place" He grinned. They walked over to the clearing and looked around. It was dark, and dry enough. He took off his jacket, laid it down on the floor, then grabbed buttercup by the waist and motioned for her to lay down on the jacket. They looked at each other nervously and then at their surroundings.

"So, what now?" He asked her. She only shrugged then looked down at her feet. "Shit. 10 minutes Think we can do it?"

"I don't know." She said, feeling like a virgin. He then knelt down and kissed her lips while he cradled her face. She slowly slid her tongue into his mouth and felt his do the same. As their mouths gently danced with each other, their hands began exploring one-another's bodies. 

Butch's hand ran up Buttercups thigh and rested on the belt buckle of her pants, and quickly undid the button and zipper, while Buttercup took off his hat and played with his chin length, ebony hair. After a few minutes, Buttercups pants were off as were Butch's. Then, he stopped and looked at his watch.

"5 minutes. Think it'll be enough time?" He asked.

"You stopped for that?!" She said angrily and grabbed his face and kissed him. They continued kissing as Butch finally slid inside of her. She gave out a small moan and continued playing with his hair, when all the sudden, he stopped.

"Oops" He said quietly.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, wondering what happened.

"I guess I got a little too excited when we were looking for a place."

"What? Why do you say that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I came" He said with shame in his voice.

"Already? But it hasn't even been a minute yet." She said trying to hold back her smile.

"I'm not usually like this! It's just I was so hyped up about doing this with you that I guess my thoughts went a little overboard" He said looking down.

"They'll be other times. Don't worry about it." She said smiling and kissing his hand and then holding it against her cheek. "Let's go, ok?" Butch smiled and put his pants back on. 

As they walked back to Bubbles and Boomer, Buttercup looked over at Butch.

"You know I love you right?" She smiled.

"Yeah I know." He said with a smirk. "It's hard not to" He looked down at the gleaming emerald eyes that stared up at him. "I love you sweetie." Buttercup just smiled and looked back in front of her.

"Yeah, this is gonna be a funny story in a few years." Buttercup said knowing it would get the boy's attention. 

"You wouldn't dare" Butch eyed the young girl.

"Oops What do you know My dad's here, here to pick us up..." She grinned as she started running.

"You wouldn't, right Buttercup?" He yelled as he too started to run. "Buttercup?!" 


End file.
